


Bad Music Videos

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren, Will, and a bad music video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Music Videos

"I'm sick of these music videos." Warren changed the channel in disgust as another pair of breasts pushing out of a teensy swimsuit jiggled in front of the camera.

"Hey, I was watching that!"

"And that song was shit."

"I like that song!" Will made a grab for the remote and landed squarely over Warren's lap. Warren pressed onto his back and held him there. "Just because you're gay—"

"Oh, and you're not? It's a horrible song, Will." Warren turned off the TV and tossed the remote on the coffee table.

"I'm not gay," Will sulked. "Lemme up."

"You could get up if you really wanted to. And you  _are_  gay."

"I like girls, too."

"You'd better not."

"Not  _now_. I'm dating you right now."

Warren grinned and put up his feet, lifting Will a fraction as he raised his thighs. "Damn straight."

"I think you should let your boyfriend up."

Warren grinned and ran a hand under Will's shirt, stroking his back. Will hissed as Warren's fingernails ran down a particularly sensitive spot. "C-cut it out."

"Quit poking me," Warren said.

"I'm not poking you!"

"Something's poking me."

"Yeah, and it's your fault."

"You know, that music video didn't do anything for me."

"Warren," Will fidgeted, breath hitching more than it ran smooth.

"I think you should make it up to me."

"Then l-let me ah-up."

Warren's fingers dipped teasingly below Will's waistline, sliding under his boxers and along the cleft of his ass. "So you'll make it up to me?"

"Yessss…"

"For making me listen to that…shitty song?"

"It's—"

"A bad song."

Will was groaning now, Warren's hand completely in the other young man's pants and stroking his perineum from behind, pressing in rhythm. "Warren." Will was thrusting into Warren's thighs. Warren was pressing back.

"I think you should be naked," Warren whispered, bending over Will and tonguing his ear.

"Yes," Will hissed. Warren withdrew his hand abruptly.

Will groaned in protest. "Warren!"

"What? You're still dressed, and I don't want to be the one who washes your pants."

"Warren!" Will was still grinding into Warren's thigh, but Warren kept ruining his rhythm. "Warren, cut that out. I'm so close!"

Warren smirked. "Bedroom. Five seconds. Go."

Will got up with a grumble, adjusting himself and limping off. Warren watched his ass all the way to the bedroom before standing with a wince and following.

Will wouldn't stay mad, not for long. Warren gave it about...two seconds. He shut the bedroom door behind him and his smirk widened. Will was on the bed, panting, shirt in a bundle on the floor and pants halfway off his hips. On the floor. Boxers followed swiftly, and Will was open entirely, naked on the bed.

Yeah. This was more like it.


End file.
